


She asked for it.

by cristallina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Be warned., Clarisse is getting on his nerves., Lots of Cursing, M/M, Percy is Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristallina/pseuds/cristallina
Summary: Clarisse loves to piss Percy off.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 224





	She asked for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Lukercy fic! This time though there's not much interactions between the two, I apologize :/ 
> 
> Still hope it would be to your liking :)

Percy stared at the kid in front him as if she confessed of stealing his blue stash of confectioneries he hides in his cabin. Not that he has any. This was just an example to show his astonishment. Percy would _never_ resort to illegal activities. Why would he ever?

Percy was super innocent. He would put angels to shame.

So yes. Percy was staring at the kid who he was supposed to train in the arena because they’re new at camp. They were in a staring contest.

Percy lost the moment an undignified squawk escaped his mouth. He was about to screech as well but remembered he was in the presence of a child, barely graduating from the toddler status.

Still, he couldn’t help the “ _What?!_ ” his brain demanded.

Thank you, brain. Now the kid was looking at him open mouthed. Percy clearly shocked the kid with his strange demeanor. He should stop calling her kid. Surely, she had a name.

_Breath Percy._

Percy took a breath. He needed it for what was coming.

“Listen here kid, I don’t know who made it okay to say this but it was not right.” He was firm in his statement.

The poor child looked ready to piss herself. Her eyes were bulging so much, Percy was worried they’d fall off their sockets.

“I-I’m so sorry. I d-didn’t mean to. I just thought Prissy was your name. I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m so-,” the kid stuttered. She couldn’t finish her last apology before she started sobbing and thick tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

Percy felt bad.

He patted her head, trying to calm her down. He went down to her level, to not seem threatening and started making hushing sounds.

If Luke was here, he’d call it cooing.

Luke deserved to be burnt at the stake.

Percy doesn’t coo.

“It’s ok, don’t cry. I know you genuinely thought that was my name even though you shouldn’t have trusted whoever said so.” Percy had a suspicion as to who it was exactly, but it wouldn’t hurt to have it confirmed.

Percy made sure to direct his warmest smile to the child in front of him.

“Can you tell me who it was?”

She seemed to calm down when Percy wasn’t showing signs of anger.

Hmmmm.

He’ll need to revisit that later. First, he needs a name to put on her face. But that too could wait. He’s waiting for a culprit to dessica-, sorry, he meant to hold a proper, mature, and civil conversation with.

“It was Clarisse, from the Ares cabin.”

_Fuckin-_

He fucking knew it! Who else would call him that at camp anyways?

He was going to fucking decapita-

No.

No. _Bad Percy._

_Remember what your therapist told you. Count to ten and breath._

That’s right. _Breath Percy._

Percy was cool. Very cool.

_In and out. In and out._

_Just like that._

He thanked the kid but not before getting her name. Charlotte. From the Hephaestus cabin. A cute name for a cute girl.

Percy then stood.

The moment he turned around his eyes fell on his current nemesis. Clarisse was smirking, looking all smug.

That _bitch._

He didn’t need to stomp his way to her since she leisurely made her way to him. Her siblings were shadowing her footsteps.

Fine.

“Clarisse.” He tried to infuse as much venom in his greeting as he could.

“Prissy, not a pleasure to see you,” she was still sporting that infuriating smirk on her lips.

“Looking at your ugly mug face isn’t a pleasure for me either,” Percy replied haughtily.

Clarisse’s lips instantly turned downwards. Her face contorted into a sneer.

Good.

This ugly expression looks better on her anyways.

Percy was about to leave when she commented, “What? Is little Prissy unable to function without getting his daily dosage of sperm from Luke?”

_Excuse-_

What does Luke have to do with anything?!

That’s it. Percy was going to kill her.

_No Percy. Breath._ _Remember one to ten. You can do this. Your therapist said so._

“Aw? Could it be winged feet doesn’t want you anymore? Is that why you’re acting like you’re on your period?” The goons behind her started cackling.

Therapist be damned. What did she know anyways? She was a mortal. Her opinions were not valid to him.

Percy sucked some oxygen into his lungs. He felt his muscles slowly lose tension. He then turned back around to face those illiterate baboons.

He gazed at Clarisse.

Her neck seemed very lonely. And his fingers were itching.

_She was asking for it._

He lunged.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Luke was crouched on the porch of the Big House. His head was cradled on his arm which was poised on his knee. Thalia sat next to him sipping on some sort of murky brew she liked to call tea. Luke referred to it as poison.

They were both watching the scene unfolding near the arena.

“Aren’t you going to stop him?” Inquired Thalia.

Luke’s stare was focused on Percy as he successfully managed to pin his opponent and sit on her back. He smirked when Percy grabbed Clarisse’s hair and pulled. She was bent backwards, trying to pry the intrusive hands from their strong latch.

There was a lot of yelling and hooting. But the most prominent was the noise made by the two fighters’ foul language.

His boyfriend was so petty.

Luke loved it.

He finally acknowledged the question, “No.”

Thalia hummed and continued sipping on her disgusting concoction.

You didn’t hear him think it, but Luke thought that if she keeps drinking Satan’s piss, she’ll end up losing the single brain cell Artemis’ hunters share.

“He has nice legs.”

Luke blinked.

“What?”

“Percy,” Thalia explained, “His legs are very nice. Which, you know, is a given because him and I are related.”

Luke took a moment to examine Thalia. She seemed fine. Sane even. His eyes landed on the drink she was holding, and his suspicions were confirmed.

It really was poison.

Apparently, Luke had to prepare a shroud in commemoration of Thalia’s last brain cell.

The same one she had to share with the hunt. The hunt _she_ _leads_.

Artemis is doomed.

Luke slightly shook his head and led his attention back to the action. Clarisse was able to release Percy’s hold on her and now they were both facing each other.

Clarisse’s glare was deadly, but Percy’s glare was on the verge of wilting everything it touched. Including the surrounding demigods.

Very scary.

Luke found it hot.

He stood up to retrieve his boy.

“Annabeth is going to throw a fit when she hears about this,” Thalia gave him a knowing smile.

“She’ll live.”

He marched towards the younger demigods with lots of gusto. He was a man on a mission, craving something gorgeous.

Sue him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
